Le carnet à dessin d'Hermione Granger
by Mad'Girl 17
Summary: Os - Hermione avais un secret, elle dessinait. Personne n'était au courant; mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si le fruit de ces pensée venait à découvrir ses petites cachoteries ?


**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le premier Os que je poste sur ce site ... J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.**

* * *

- Le carnet à dessin d'Hermione Granger -

Comme à chaque fois, Hermione échappa à ces amis en prétextant un voyage à la Bibliothèque. Harry et Ron ne la suivait jamais, elle n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire avec eux. Mais parfois Ginny ou même (plus rarement) Neville proposait de l'accompagner pour réviser avec elle. Dans ces cas là, ces plans tombaient tout simplement à l'eau et elle se rendait bel et bien à la Bibliothèque.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien de tous cela n'était arrivé et elle arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la salle désaffectée. Elle se trouvait dans l'aile nord du château et la jeune fille avait conclu que c'était probablement une ancienne salle de sortilège au vu des objets qui meublaient la pièce. Une annexe conduisait à un bureau professoral, surement celui du professeur de l'époque. Ce dernier devait sans aucun doute avoir un goût pour le luxe car malgré la fine couche de poussière qui les recouvrait, les meubles n'en étaient pas moins de beaux ouvrages. Le bureau en acajou qui trônait au centre de la pièce contenait un tiroir à double fond. C'est la que la lionne rangeait son précieux carnet.

Une fois que la fille eue sortit son matériel (qui cachait l'existence du double-fond), la jeune fille passa son index dans un petit trou et souleva la plaque qui cachait carnet usé. Elle ouvrit alors son cahier et, plume en main, s'appliqua à dessiner les traits d'un homme selon le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.

Elle était plutôt douée mais tout n'était pas venu d'un seul coup. Elle avait commencé par faire des natures mortes et une fois qu'elle avait métrisé à la perfection ses dessins là elle avait tenté de dessiner des personnages réel à la manière des dessins-animés. Là-dessus elle n'avait pas été des plus habiles sans non plus être médiocre. Et depuis le début de l'année dernière elle s'essayait aux dessins réalistes de personnes qui l'entouraient. Ces premiers essais étaient … désastreux ! Mais à présent, elle arrivait à la perfection à reproduire les traits de ses proches. Dans le courant de l'année dernière, son cerveau avait cependant été envahi par un homme. Elle pensait à lui sans cesse et s'était mise à le dessiner sans relâche. Mais chaque portrait manquait toujours de quelques choses, d'un petit truc qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à mettre sur papier.

Laissant finalement libre court à son imagination, elle avait dessiné plusieurs scènes le comprenant et dont elle faisait la plus part du temps parti elle aussi. A l'instant même, c'est une de ces scènes qu'elle crayonnait. Ce n'était qu'une esquisse, mais elle savait déjà que le dessin ferait parti de ces plus beaux. Le portrait qu'elle avait discrètement fait de lui à la bibliothèque la semaine passée l'avait aidé à tracer ses traits avec plus de précision. Cette aide n'était pas négligeable puisque le dessin les représentait tous les deux, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Il avait une main posée sur son épaule et leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Tout cela avait été esquissé avec un maximum de détail et de précision mais le reste du dessin avait été fait de plus en plus flou. Cela donnait l'impression que tout ce qui était autour d'eux n'avait aucune importance à ce moment là, comme si tout disparaissait pour ne laisser que l'intensité de leur regard et la proximité de leurs lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais osé dessiner plus qu'un presque baiser. Se serrait concrétiser l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui, et ça la terrifiait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas, être attirée par _lui. _

Après avoir passé deux longues heures penchée sur son dessin, replaçant inlassablement des mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, le jeune fille regarda le résultat. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait fini mais elle avait vraiment bien avancé. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'esquisse qu'elle avait faite sur un autre parchemin. C'était assez sommaire mais on la reconnaissait facilement, coincée entre l'herbe et l'homme qui embrassait son cou. Ils étaient au milieu d'une sorte de chant, affalée dans l'herbe et elle riait à gorge déployée tandis qu'il chatouillait son cou à l'aide de ces lèvres.

Elle rougit. Elle n'avait cette fois pas pu résister à la tentation de mettre cette image sur papier, notamment parce qu'une fois que cette idée lui était venu, elle avait eu du mal à ce concentrer sur se qu'elle faisait avant. Elle fut tenté de brûler le dessin mais elle se dit qu'il n'y avait après tout, rien de déplacé dans ce dessin. Il ne faisait que l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle rangea donc cette feuille volante au début de son carnet à dessin. Elle s'apprêtait ensuite à reboucher les pots d'encre qu'elle avait utilisé quant une chose chauffa dans sa poche. Elle sortit le parchemin qu'elle avait crée pour qu'ils puissent parler plus simplement quand ils n'étaient pas ensembles et lut :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends depuis près d'une demi-heure ! »

Le couleur rouge de l'encre ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur de cette phrase et elle se dépêcha de lui répondre « J'arrive ». Elle mit alors tous ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau dans le tiroir et sorti de la salle en trombe. Elle courra jusqu'au point de rendez-vous et s'arrêta dans un dérapage devant la salle sur demande, essoufflée.

« Excuse-moi Harry » fit-elle en tentant de chasse le point de côté qui la lancinait. « Alors, on y va ? » finit-elle en souriant.

Le lendemain, Hermione était de bonne humeur. Son cour d'arithmancie avait été annulé parce que son professeur était soufrant. Elle adorait son professeur ainsi que cette matière mais l'idée d'avoir deux heures supplémentaires qui lui permettrait de finir son dessin la réjouissait. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée devant la salle, elle fut surprise de découvrir la porte entrouverte mais elle se rappela du mot qu'Harry lui avait envoyé. Pressée, elle n'avait pas du penser à refermer la porte à clef.

La veille, elle avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous qu'Harry lui avait donné. Depuis que les préfets (dont elle faisait parti) avaient annoncé qu'un bal serait organisé pour Halloween, Hermione apprenait à danser à Harry. Celui-ci le lui avait demandé parce qu'il avait dans l'idée d'inviter Ginny Weasley à danser avant de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais, comme le jeune homme l'avait fait remarquer, sa tentative ne serait pas très réussie s'il ne savait pas danser.

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de classe et se dirigea prestement vers le bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta figée de stupeur sur le seuil de la porte. Drago Malfoy, les pieds posés sur le bureau, se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

« Tiens, tiens, Granger. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Je pourrai te poser la même question. » Botta-t-elle en touche.

« Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ? » Continua-t-il en ignorant les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. Rien du tout. » Commença-t-il. « Je me demandais juste si tu n'étais pas là pour … ça. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent légèrement, il avait en main son carnet à dessin. Apparemment elle n'avait pas plus caché son carnet qu'elle n'avait fermé la porte. Elle était vraiment stupide parfois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » feignit-elle.

« Allons Granger, je suis sur que tu le sais. »

« Et bien tu te trompes Malfoy. »

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui et lui arracha le carnet des mains. Elle le feuilleta, faisant mine de regarder les dessins qu'elle avait elle-même dessiné. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait pas la feuille volante. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle haussa les épaules et lui ''rendit'' le carnet.

« Je ne sais pas à qui c'est, mais c'est bien fait. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Et bien je me répète mais que fais-tu ici si tu n'es pas l'auteur de ces dessins ? » fit-il.

Il n'était pas dupe.

« Tu avais raison Malfoy, je suis venue chercher quelque chose. Il y a ici un ancien manuel que le professeur Flitwick m'a demandé de lui rapporter. » mentit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

Tandis qu'elle farfouillait dans l'armoire, elle n'entendit pas Malfoy se levait de sa chaise, elle ne l'entendit pas non plus se déplacer pour venir se placer juste derrière elle. Ce n'est que quand elle se redressa qu'elle le sentit, presque collé à elle. Elle serra les mains autours du manuel pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et elle ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme quant-à lui, se pencha et lui murmura en lui effleurant l'oreille :

« Je sais que tu mens Granger. »

« Et pourquoi je mentirais, Malfoy ? » répondit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Mais elle savait qu'elle s'était trahie. Sa voix tremblait, elle n'était plus aussi convaincante qu'au départ. Et son cœur s'était emballé, il était impossible qu'il ne l'entende pas. Parce qu'il était près. A la fois trop et pas assez. Et puis il y avait aussi la chaleur au niveau de ses joues, ses mains moites et les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru quand il avait parlé.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais depuis le début de l'année, j'ai bien vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder. Tu m'as rendu fou, Granger. De toi. Et la semaine dernière, tu n'as pas arrêté de me fixer à bibliothèque alors hier quand je t'ai vu aller vers l'aile nord alors que tu avais dit à Potter et Weasley que tu allais à la bibliothèque je t'ai suivi. Tu m'as amené ici, tu es entrée et je suis parti. Je comptais revenir demain puisque je n'ai pas cours de l'après midi mais comme notre cours d'arithmancie a été annulé … » raconta-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Hermione resta figée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait de toute manière perdu l'usage de la parole. Et une phrase résonnait encore et encore dans se tête : « Tu m'as rendu fou Granger. De toi. ».

« Je … Quand j'ai vu les dessins, j'ai tout de suite su que tu les avais dessinés. Pour être franc Granger, j'ai cru rêver. Je croyais nager en plein délire. Mais non, tu es bel et bien là. » fit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, comme pour vérifier ce qu'il disait. « Tu es là, tu ne parles pas et je me sens affreusement stupide. Granger, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait mais tu … Je. »

Il s'arrêta. Elle avait reniflé, elle pleurait. Elle-même ne s'était pas aperçu que les larmes coulaient. Il la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il remarque ces mains dont les jointures étaient blanchis tant elle agrippait le grimoire avec force. Il sécha ses larmes et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je, je ne sais pas. Je suis tombée amoureuse l'année dernière, et franchement, j'étais loin de me douter que … Qu'un jour nous serions là. » sourit-elle, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'aimait. Il n'était pas sur mais … Enfin si, il était sur qu'il était, lui aussi, amoureux d'elle. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre à haute voix. De toute façon elle devait maintenant le savoir. Ne résistant plus, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Hermione se dépêcha. Elle courait presque pour rejoindre la salle de classe. Son cœur bâtait à mille à l'heure. Elle le retrouvait, il lui manquait. C'était la rentré et ces deux semaines sans lui avaient été dures. Ajoutés à cela, elle se posait mille et une questions. Des plus sensés : « Et si son père l'avait découvert ? Et si le temps qu'il avait passé auprès de sa famille l'avait fait changer d'avis ? Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'une farce, un pari ? Et si il ne l'aimait pas ? », aux plus futiles : « Et si il ne la trouvait pas jolie ? Et si il trouvait qu'elle avait grossi pendant les vacances ? Et s'il n'aimait pas le robe qu'elle avait enfilé pour lui faire plaisir ? »

Elle arriva devant la porte, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle posa sa main sur la clenche, inspira un bon coup et entra. Elle inspecta la pièce du regard et failli pleurer. Il était là et la salle était remplie de bougie au doux parfum, projetant une faible lumière. Il avait une rose rouge à la main et la regardait les yeux pétillant.

« Je … J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas » dit-elle pour expliquer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Prise d'une pulsion incontrôlable, elle courra vers lui et lui sauta dessus. Elle l'embrassa, une fois, deux fois … Puis elle le relâcha et planta son regard dans le siens. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts puis lui souffla :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas venu ? Je t'aime Hermione. »

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et l'embrassa comme jamais. Elle lui avait affreusement manqué. Il remarqua qu'il le lui avait dit. Qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était sortit naturellement. Il se détacha d'elle, lui sourit et la détailla du regard.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

« Pour toi » rougit-elle en lissant sa robe.

* * *

**Voilà ... Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que c'est plutôt guimauve ... Mais que voulez-vous, j'avais envie ^^'. Bon alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu !**

**Une Review siouplait :D**

**Mad'Girl**


End file.
